An electric utility may measure electricity usage of a customer via a utility meter that is adjacent the customer's premise. For example, the meter may be on the outside of the customer's home or business. Manually reading data at the physical location of the meter, however, may be inefficient and untimely. Moreover, although an electric utility substation may adjust power levels that it provides to a group of customers, such adjustments may be imprecise with respect to the needs of individual customers within the broader group.